In recent years, environmental issues have come to the forefront in terms of both public awareness and governmental and private sector action. Regarding the oil and gas industry, concern has risen over the potential for environmental contamination by pipeline leaks.
Applicant has developed a unique solution for containing pipeline leaks, and shutting down pipeline flow and alerting pipeline personnel in response to occurrence of such leaks.